Mira Meddles
by sun-shine99
Summary: Mira does a little bit of meddling with the relationship between Lucy and Natsu.


_**Mira's Meddling**_

After arriving back at the guild after the journey back from a mission that had no reward other than a sore back, a large head ache and a dirtied skirt, Lucy was exhausted. The promised money was not given to them, on account of Natsu going slightly (well, a bit more than slightly) over bored with fighting the thieves in the duke's manor. Lucy now needed to go on another mission soon as her payment needed to be paid.

Another reason she was tired and a little bit stressed was that during the mission, Lucy hinted her affections towards Natsu quite loudly on several occasions and yet he remained oblivious to it all! Lucy knew how dense he was, but what could be more obvious than telling him that she may in fact like a certain Dragon Slayer while staring at him straight in his eyes? It felt like she was holding up a flashing sign, waving it around with a Happy flying around saying "She liiiiiikes you"

Lucy let out a loud sigh and rubbed her aching forehead. Natsu was already at it with Gray arguing over how stupid Natsu was for destroying the manor in that one measly fight. Natsu, of course getting defensive replied to Gray's jeering with a punch and then began Fairy Tail's tradition of the whole guild joining in.

Lucy made her way to the bar-narrowly missing the glass bottles and even chairs that were being flung - where Mira had her cold, strawberry milkshake waiting for her.

"Welcome back, Lucy," she said with a smile, "How was the mission?"

After taking one long sip of the heveanly drink, Lucy shrugged. "Same as any mission with Natsu, I guess"

"Any improvement with him-you know…love wise?"

Lucy almost snorted out her drink.

"Wha-what? Come on Mira, don't be sill-" Lucy was cut off by the take over mage knowing look and after a while she mumbled, "Not so great…"

Mira looked at her friend sympathetically and could only imagine the agonising wait for Natsu to actually realise Lucy's feelings. She reached towards Lucy and patted her hand, "Keep fighting, nee? Natsu will see eventually."

Lucy smiled up at Mira and nodded, although she did not feel as confident. She finished up he drink, thanked Mira and told her that she was going home- her head ache became worse with the fighting going on behind her and she could really use a nice relaxing bath.

As Lucy exited quietly, Mira moved her gaze towards Natsu who was chucking a few more heated punches towards Gray and sending the ice mage flying into a table

"Hey Lucy, did you see that?" he asked turning his head towards the bar and finding it without the blond mage there. Mira watched as his once grinning face turned into a frown and he quickly made his way to her, "Hey, Mira, where is Lucy?"

Mira had to force herself not to grin, "She's not feeling well, so she went home to have a rest. I hope she's ok!" She looked at the dense boy's face become concerned and then she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from giggling. "I know! Natsu, could you go check up on her for me? I know just the thing that will make her feel better."

Natsu started to smile and asked Mira what it was. Mira leaned in towards his ear and whispered with a cheeky sparkle in her eyes. And as Natsu jetted off, ignoring Gray's order for a rematch, she let all her giggle out and then applauded herself for her cleverness.

…..

Lucy smiled to herself as her body began to relax in the bath. The stress in her body was slowly disappearing and her mind slowed down. The relaxing scent of lavender mix with the warm steam waft around the room and everything was just right.

At that moment there was no stress from missions

No stress from fighting

No stress from confusing thoughts

And no stress from Natsu

"LUCY?!"

The relaxing moment was shattered with the loud voice of the boy she was thinking about for just one split second.

She thought too soon…

The door to the bathroom slammed open and after a moment of silence between the two,Lucy began to scream curses at the dragon slayer who's face quickly turned red and quickly closed the door. Lucy immersed herself into the water, covering her head with water as she tried to shake away the embarrassment she had just faced

She'd be used to it by now…right?

…..

After calming down a bit, she got out of the bath and dried up. She changed into a comfortable pyjama dress and half-heartedly hoped that Natsu had left the apartment before opening the door.

Empty.

Disappointment settled in the pit of Lucy's stomach, but she pushed past it. It's fine! She didn't want to really see him after that anyway! And now she could have a long sleep and be energised for the next day. This was good, very good.

She layed down on her bed and took a deep breath, but then regrated it. Her bed smelt like him, burning embers. She looked around the room. In fact, everything reminded her of him-the chairs that he fell down on since he leant back too far, the desk she found him on about to read her story…

She groaned. Why did she have to go and fall for Natsu? He would never like her the same way. They were nakama! That's all she was to him, that's all she will ever be! It was sad but it was the truth.

Lucy fell back onto my bed, resisting the strong urge to get another wiff of her pillows-though it was strong enough already. She closed her eyes and faded away into one of her many fantasies where Natsu actually liked her back and all the cheesy stories she read were a reality between them.

…..

In the moments of her resting Natsu came back with the things Mira said was necessary to make Lucy feel better. He did feel slightly embarrassed getting them-the shop keeper asked if it was for his girlfriend. His mind quickly flashed an image of the girl mage and himself holding each other close on a park bench, talking about how much they lov-

Natsu's face, of course, turned as red as a tomato and he quickly bolted from the shop.

He put the stuff he had gotten down on the table and turned to the sleeping beauty. A small smile made its way onto his face as he listened to her small, soft snores that he would probably tease her about later-ignoring the consequences.

He traced her facial features with his eyes and watched as the moon from the window shined on her silky golden hair. He wondered how soft her skin was, how her body would feel close to his…

Now, Natsu would often have these thoughts about her, and he was slowly realising his feelings that he held. He wasn't completely, 100% stupid…he was just worried. He was worried about the effects of them being together. What if he would do something stupid and wreck their relationship? What if he messes up when he's telling her what he might be, maybe, feeling towards her? What is she rejects him completely?!

"Na..tsu…"

He's heart stops

And then beats a thousand miles a minute

_Did…she just say my name?_

His face flares up with this thought.

_Is…she dreaming about me?_

His heart leaps as she watches Lucy snuggle deeply into her pillows, mumbling his name once more.

"Na..tsu…mine…"

He felt like he was on a high. This was just his imagination...right? It was almost midnight and he was probably really tired and was just imagining it! Yeah!

But he wasn't tired…

Well, then he must have hit his head while on the mission! Or maybe he was still a bit off from the train ride back. Or maybe…

"Natsu…stay…with me…"

Why was he freaking out? This was his nakama!

But maybe she's not just that. Maybe she's something more

All he really knew was he had to pull himself away before he starts wanting to…

…kiss her cherry scented lips that drove him crazy through the mission. They were taunting him, inticing him, calling him. Every time she licked her lips they drove him over the edge. And right then, every mumble made his restrain crumble like the pastries Mira makes on Sundays. A beastly feeling rolled down his body, telling him to claim her lips, claim what is his.

Wait.

What was that other thing Mira told him to do to make her feel better?

He shook his head. It seemed ridiculous, to do such a thing. Natsu reckoned it would make him fall into a bigger hole of love for this girl than he already was in. But Mira was Mira and she knew what was right.

Natsu took a deep breath, ignoring the drive-Natsu-crazy perfume Lucy always wore and placed his lips on her soft, white skinned forehead.

…

Lucy felt a light pressure on her head and smelt an overpowering scent of the mage she had been dreaming about. She opened her eyes slightly to see a pink haired male leaning over her, kissing her fore head.

She had to be dreaming.

It was a dream.

She decided to check and slowly, carefully moved her hand to her leg and pinched her skin hard.

"Ouch!"

The lips removed themselves from her forehead and the quietness of the room was replaced with the panic of Natsu.

"L-Lucy, are you ok? Did I hurt you? Oh crap."

It wasn't a dream.

Natsu really did his her head.

Her face suddenly felt hot as she became aware of his proximity from her and the place where he kissed her tingled like crazy. "N-Natsu, you…you didn't hurt me," she spoke slowly as she sat up, and she silently thanked the darkness for covering her blush.

The room was filled with silence yet again and the two teens were stuck on what to say. Lucy was burning with curiosity on why he kissed her head, but she was afraid to ask. Natsu as predicted felt his love for her grow a little bit more and the look she was giving him-wide, sparkling and wondering eyes- was not help his situation

Natus decided to break the quiet. Standing up he stated "I better go-"

He was cut off by Lucy grabbing his arm. "Don't" she said, "stay and listen to me."

She needs to get this over an done with.

_Even if he rejects her, _she though_, it's better that just hanging on to something that doesn't exist._

"I like you, Natsu," she began, staring up at him, "I've liked you for a very long time and I don't even know why. Maybe it's because of the fact you never fail to make me laugh when I feel bad or that you always show so much love for your nakama or the light in your eyes when you see a new mission you want to go on or maybe it your smile that lights up a room and makes everyone excited. I just don't know. But I do know that there will be a massive change that what I am saying and it possibly will destroy everything between us but I just need you to know this or I will lose my mind with all this wanting and waiting. The fact is that I like you Natsu, baka."

Her body was shaking so much with nervousness that she thought her soul would slip out. Natsu was just staring at her as if every part of her was exposed and he could see everything. She fought her need to hid away, to run and pretend nothing had happened. This was it. This was good. She needed to let it all out. Who cares if he never looks at her the same way again. Who cares if he doesn't want to speak with her after he leaves.

It's fine!

Totally…fine

But the wait for his reply was destroying her slowly and the was a building of frustration in her body.

She sighed. "Just tell me if you like me or not you stupid dra-"

It took her 5 seconds to register that the flaming feeling on her lips was Natsu kissing her.

Her body was encased with his warmth and he was kissing her. Her mind was swept away into millions of fireworks as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He moved her closer to him and gently sucked on her bottom lip which drove Lucy into letting a moan escape her which lead to Natsu putting that sound on his top 5 sounds.

Already in his top 5 was the crackle of fire, Lucy's talk, Lucy's laugh and Lucy's snores.

Her lips were everything he imagined and so much more. Having her surround him was like seeing the sun for the first time and breathing in the sweetest air. It was ecstasy, it was heaven, it was perfect.

She was his.

As the separated for much needed air they stared at each other for a moment and then broke into a smile. Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's and said "does that answer your question?"

Lucy nodded, unable to form words

Natsu's face, all of a sudden, became confused. His other hand that was under Lucy's sheets pulled out a piece of cloth and he stared at it before asking "is this a handkerchief?"

He was instantly kicked onto the floor and Lucy's panties were placed back into the drawer.

Trust Natsu to turn a momentous moment in their relationship into something ridiculous.

…

"Good morning you two," Mira greeted the blond and pink haired mages who walked in side by side, "You two seem different."

"Why are you suddenly blushing, fire caveman, you look like a girl!" Gray pointed out loudly

"Did something happen?! Did something happen, Lucy?" Levy repeatedly asked

Both mages pulled apart their clasped hand- one went to fight with the men and the other to talk with her friends. The mage behind the guild's counter smiled to herself as she caught the loving glance both mages made to each other. She applauded herself a job well done.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! _**

**_I've missed writing Fan Fiction for a while and decided to light up my love for this site again with a story centred away from my usual. I wanted to try something more light, fully and about one of my favourite animes. Horray for something different!_**

**_Have a great day :)_**

**_Peace out~_**


End file.
